


Training

by Dancing Riceball (Jubei)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubei/pseuds/Dancing%20Riceball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to be training...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old ficlet I wrote in between stories a while back. Enjoy

"Ichigo…aaaah!" The white-haired boy screamed.

"Fuck, Toushiro…you're so tight." Ichigo pounded into the smaller boy with ragged, hard thrusts, one of his hands busy pumping the boy's cock as he moaned loudly.

"It's…Captain…Hitsugaya…to you," he moaned. Ichigo smirked. He knew how to shut him up. The redhead pulled out of the boy ignoring the small disappointed whimper that he knew he caused. He flipped the boy over so that he was on all fours with his head resting on his folded arms. Without warning, Ichigo pushed back in and began to thrust at an angle that caused him to slam straight into the snowy shinigami's prostate each time.

Hitsugaya nearly passed out. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure spiked through him, making him feel energized and light-headed at the same time. Ichigo was growling as he kept thrusting, his smirk feral as he reveled in the almost pained whimpers that the boy underneath him emitted.

It only took a few more thrust for the white-blond to spill his milky seed onto the futon below with a hard shudder and a loud moan. The boy's inner walls tightened almost painfully around the redhead's cock. Ichigo's climax took him by surprise, causing him to growl out Hitsugaya's name, his nails digging into the boy's sides and leaving bruises. They both collapsed onto the futon, Ichigo smiling wildly before pulling out and turning Hitsugaya over to kiss him lightly. The snowy-haired captain looked completely satisfied, lost in a lusty fog.

"Your amazing." Ichigo murmured against the captain's lips.

"You always say that." Hitsugaya replied, kissing the redhead before falling asleep.

\----------

She couldn't believe what was happening. She knew she wasn't dreaming. It couldn't be a dream. But she still couldn't believe.

Rangiku stared wide-eyed at the scene before her. Her superior, Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, was being screwed into the ground by one, Ichigo Kurosaki. She found herself getting increasingly upset. She had to admit that she found the scene very hot, a part of her wishing she could take pictures or record it with the video camera that she had bought when she'd gone into a small electronic store in Karakura town. What made her pout was the fact that the Captain was constantly grounding them on how they should be training in order to prepare for the battle in the winter and here he was slacking off himself.

Rangiku poked out her lip before deciding that she would slack off too and go shopping for a few extra hours to see if she could find a pair of shoes that matched her new outfit. As she turned to exit the hall, she smirked.

"Besides, it'll give them a few more hours to…train each other," she giggled, nearly bouncing down the stairs.


End file.
